Repetition of Life
by GrowlitheLuver101
Summary: 'As Yami had dissapeared from my life I felt like my reason for living had faded away. Though, why does this new person, Atem, remind me so much of him? Could it maybe be...rebirth? But that would mean that he needed to fufill something... I don't know, but I still feel a blind devotion towards this new person.' Warning:Future chapters will contain Puzzleshipping/Blindshipping
1. Prologue

**Author's Note: I do not own any characters within the below chapter(well it's a prologue technically), they are own by Kazuki Takahasi**

**Well hello there reader. ^^ Thank you for choosing to read about my story. :3 **

**Anyway, I hope you enjoy the chapter. Remember, reviewing make happier and better writers so reviewing would be nice to. :)**

* * *

**Prologue**

_I breathed out a sigh and turned to Jonouchi, "It's more complicated than you think, Jonouchi-kun. It's like a part of me died when I had to let him go to the spirit realm, as if my reason for living has faded away. All of my reasons for living now are just a faded mirage, as if I don't know if there are really any reasons now."_

* * *

I kept walking on the trail that I was on, just not knowing where it led. Jonouchi had been wanting me to get some fresh air but I didn't want to surround myself with anyone. Though, through all of his pleading, I've gotten myself to walk out…just not with him. Like I said, I wanted to be alone so this was the only thing I'd do for him; To make him, one of my remaining friends at the time, happy.

As I kept walking I could feel some water droplets on my face. I looked up to see the once nice blue sky had became an ugly, disgusting mess of grey. I looked back ahead and kept heading down the path I was on, what point was there of stopping anyway? It's not like I could I undo the rain or get rid of the drops that have fell upon me. Nothing could ever be undone, that's just the way this cruel world does it's job.

I kept walking and soon my vision fazed, making it harder to move on. I let out a cough, stopping in place, with my knees buckling a bit. No, I mustn't stop now, I need to show that I can get through this horrible life. I took a few straining step forwards. That I can withstand anything that this life throws towards me, no matter how hard it is. I feel down on my knees now having a little coughing fit.

"No matter what, I must keep going." I choked out. Soon my whole body collapsed and I rolled so I was facing the sky, "You may have taken my friend away so haven't I been through enough." I could feel my eyes grow ever heavier with the droplets hitting my body.

As my vision started to faze I saw someone with an umbrella shelter me from the rain. I strained my eyes to see who could have been so nice to help me in my time of need. Lightning shot and I was able to take in a glimpse of the person's face that had came for me.

"Thank you." Those words were the last thing I said today, becoming too tired to keep talking. My eyes were now unable to stay open and I soon didn't know if I was still conscious or dreaming. Though, I was grateful to see who had saved me, who risked their health for mine just to help me. It was the face of the angel that had helped me before, my darling and life.


	2. New Life

**Author's Note: I do not own any character within the chapter. Yu-Gi-Oh! belong to Kazuki Takahasi. Any characters that I make reference to in the setting(the silhouette pictures in Atem's house) belong to their rightful creators.**

**Anyway, if you get any refrences on what the silhouette picture are of then you get a cookie. :3 If you get all three refrences then you are awesome. X3**

**Hopefully you enjoy the chapter! If you do decide to take the time to review it is appreciated. ^.^**

* * *

**New Life**

My eyes fluttered open and I tried recollecting my memories of what happened. I looked down and saw that there was a turquoise blanket wrapped around my body. I had on these fluffy slippers that were too big for my feet, they must be his. I was guessing this was a house by me sitting on a brown leather couch. Though, to make sure, I looked around the room to see where exactly I was at the moment.

In front of me was a fireplace and inside it was black charred pieces of log. The surrounding to it was of brick that seemingly led to the outside of this place. On both sides of the fireplace were two black steel baskets that were filled with different material. On the left the basket was filled with a soaking red umbrella and sitting next to it was knee high rubber boots. On the right the basket held a ton of plushies piled on top of each other.

Covering the rest of the wall were 3 paintings that had a silhouette theme to them. One of them had a male with messy hair sipping tea and next to him was a flying creature with rabbit-like ears. Another had a girl with two long ponytails on her head wearing a ruffled skirt that held a leek in her hand. The last one had a cat sitting on it's hind legs with one of it's hands raised in the air. By seeing out of the corner of my eye it looked like this room was rectangular. It seems like a, how should I say, peculiar house. It isn't bad but it's just very different to your regular house that most people have.

"I see you're finally awake." I could feel my heart jump at the sudden words that were spoken. I peeked behind the couch and saw the person who had helped me. I kicked off the turquoise blanket that was around me and rushed over to meet the person face to face. I couldn't believe it, what I had saw was what I thought. This person… had an absolutely remarkable resemblance to Yami. Maybe it was him but that wouldn't make much sense, would it? This new person has a darker skin pigment and crimson colored eyes. Though, it's always better to give the benefit of the doubt when meeting a new person!

"I have a question for you." I said. At my words the other become alert so I continued, "What would your name be?" His expression soon became confused so I added on, "It's for I could just thank you properly!" I could feel a sweat drop run down the side of my face from worry. The other just looked at me for few seconds with no real emotional demeanor before smiling.

"Well, if you must know, my name is Atem. Though, there's no need for you to be so proper. I just wanted to help you because I didn't want you to fall ill and…" Atem hesitated momentarily, "Well, I'm happy that you have your health intact." There went my ideas of this person being Yami now that I know his name is Atem. Though, why do they still seem so similar and what was the other reason that he wouldn't tell the other reason? I decided that I'd have to ask to find out.

"May I also ask-What was the final reason for why you helped me?" Atem let out a slight snicker at my question.

"I'm sure you'd find it pretty weird, um-What's your name?" I was confused for a second before realizing I never shared my name with him.

"It's Yugi. Anyway, I don't care if it's weird at all, I've been through really weird things before so it wouldn't move the way I perceive it, as either false or something you feel." Atem's demeanor became bright. I was now sure that he'd trust me and share the other reason with how his expression was.

"Well it's because-" His eyes became half-lidded and soft, "-You just remind me of someone. It's the weirdest thing since I'm usually not one to be around others." After that he just hesitated, with the same look in his expression as if he was in a trance. He looked as if he was profound in thought with maybe who I closely resembled to him. I waved my hand in front of his eyes to get his attention and after 3 seconds he became surprised at my action, "S-sorry. I seemed to have dozed off and began to ignore you." He let out a nervous laugh at himself. He recollected his composure and became serious, "Would you like to resume with our conversation in my dining room?"

I nodded, to tell the truth, I tired of standing up since the rain had weakened my state a bit. Atem took my hand and guided me to his dining room where it had a refreshing atmosphere. The table in the center was rectangular shaped and had 6 chairs in all. I sat down in one of them while Atem went to fetch something.

I was guessing a snack but he had brought back two cups of tea. He handed me one while he took a seat for himself and sipped down some tea himself. I was guessing he wanted the atmosphere to feel calming so out of respect I took a sip of the leafy water. It was actually sweet, you could taste lemon and something else delightful to the taste within it. I closed my eyes in pure bliss before lowering the cup, it would be rather bad mannered to drink it all.

"So, when did you make this?" I queried. Positively, he couldn't of been able to have made this in such little time.

"I made it while you were sleeping for myself. I checked up on you after making myself this delectable drink. It is rude not to offer a guest of yours something to drink, isn't it?"

"Well you do have a point there, plus it tasted great. What did you put in it to sweeten it like this?" I questioned. It must have been something rare to find to taste so delicious.

"I squeezed some lemon into our drinks for partial sweetness. The rest was from syrup." He smiled tenderly in my direction. I let out a little 'oh' at his statement, it wasn't something rare then. The other just nodded and after that it became silent.

"So, Atem-" I said to break the silence and create conversation, "-what were you dozing off about? Were you thinking of something or…?" I questioned. He put down his glass and made eye contact with me.

"Actually… no, not at all. I was just plainly spacing off and that's it." He answered back. I sadly nodded to show I understood. I guessed he noticed my depression and continued, "You know, I do find you quite nice though. I know that we've just met and all but feel free to visit anytime." Atem proposed.

"Really? That's great, I'm sure I wouldn't mind meeting up again." I admitted. We exchanged smiles but I soon remembered something.

"Atem…" I began and hesitated before he took full notice of me, "-could you please check if it's still raining outside?" I asked. The other got up and walked out of the room momentarily. I took a sip from my cup of tea while waiting for him to give me any news. I have to admit, in the back of my mind, I hoped that the weather was still the same as before so I wouldn't have to leave.

I heard foot steps coming my way from the way Atem left and looked over. He entered the room and his hair looked soaking wet. There were water droplets sliding off the ends and the pigment of his hair had darkened, "I'm guessing the weather hasn't changed." I had asked raising a brow. He smirked at my witty remark.

"Yeah, you guessed right." He stated, letting out a quiet chuckle, "Also-" he started, looking up at his hair, "I think I might need a towel to dry myself." I let out a small giggle at his words.

"Your hair still looks pretty nice to me actually." I said, gaining a small smile from Atem. I was telling the truth, his hair had surprisingly retained the same star-like shape. Though, with the weight of the water, it drooped a little but not that much. It actually looked like he had took a shower to have it get that way.

"Anyway, did you actually walk outside and stand in place to get your like that?" I questioned. It was weird how his hair was the only thing soaking while his body was mostly dry. Well, except for his shirt that endured the little rain storm caused by his hair.

"I poked my head out of the door and actually felt that it was pouring outside so that's how my hair got wet and my clothes didn't." I nodded. That did clear up many thoughts that I had, "As you could see, it was raining pretty darn hard so that causes mishaps as you probably know. It actually felt like I was being pelted by hail, so I'm guessing you can't be leaving anytime soon."

I smiled thinking of how I'm going to be able to get to know Atem better. Though, if I don't, I'll take advantage of his proposal of us hanging out later. Either way, I was going to find out why he resembled Yami, no matter how long it take.


End file.
